Pups and future patrol
Summary An evil villian comes from the future to destroy the paw patrol so their decendantss won't be around in the future to stop him. Will the pups send Zylas back to the future, or will it be his for the taking? Story (a dark room with lots of buttons and screens) (a man who's left side is robotic with tan armor) (he presses a button and a blue portal opens up) Zylas: Yes! The portal is open and soon all the world shall bend before Zylas! ????: Why don't I get the feeling that they will? (zylas turns around and sees a pup in blue armor, with sirens on top of his helmet) Zylas: Marcus! ????: Don't forget the rest of us! (five more pups in pink, yellow, red, green and orange armor bolt in, followed by a boy in white, blue and red armor) Zylas: Well, well, well, if it isn't the entire paw patrol. But your too late! Nothing can stop me now! (he jumps through the portal, and it closes) (the boy rushes over to a monitor, trying to figure out where zylas went) (adventure bay, present day) (chase and skye are out for a walk) (suddenly a blue portal opens in the middle of the nearby intersection) (zylas jumps out) (a car is about to hit him, but he picks it up and throws it out of the way) Chase: Skye, run! (at the word skye, zylas looks over and sees chase's badge) Zylas: There you are. (he transforms his cyborg arm into a laser cannon and shoots at chase) (chase grabs skye and leaps into an alley, barely dodging the blast) (chase taps his pup tag and calls ryder) (zylas walks over to the alley but doesn't see anything) Zylas: Like father, like son. (he blows the top off a dumpster) (zylas expects chase and skye to be in it but they aren't) Zylas: What? (chase and skye look down on him from the roof) Chase (whispering): Great idea. (he and skye run away) Zylas: HA! YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME? I BURNED THIS TOWN TO THE GROUND! Chase: Burned? (zylas looks at the lookout and begins making his way towards it) (he is on the bridge when ryder, rocky, rubble, zuma, tundra, talon and cookie zoom out of the lookout) (they stop in front of him) Ryder: Who are you? Zylas: I am Zylas, the king of the future earth......... or at least I will be once I kill you. (he is about to obliterate the patrol with his laser cannon when the portal opens again) (the future paw patrol jumps out) Leader of Future Paw Patrol: Games over Zylas. There's no where on this planet you can hide from us. Zylas: Than I don't hide. (he shoots his cannon at the paw patrol, and their vehicles explode in a firey inferno) Zylas: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Talon: Whats so funny, mate? (zylas whirls around to see the paw patrol climbing over the railing of the bridge) (he goes to shoot them again, but is pounced upon by marcus) (he transforms his arm into a massive, hydralicc powered fist, and sends marcus flying) Zylas: See? Those are your decendantss! (another pup jumps out of the portal. he is wearing camo armor) (a laser cannon emerges from his pup pack) (zylas gulps, turns his arm into a helicopter blade and flies away) (the camo pup fires a laser at him but misses) Camo Pup: Dog gonit. Leader of Future Patrol: Margery, get your jet and find out where he went- Ryder: Whoa, before we get on with that, would you mind explaining all this to us? William Ryder: Sure. Names William.......William Ryder. Ryder: You mean...... you really are our decendantss?! William Ryder: As sure enough as I'm standing here. (all the pups start asking their future counterparts questions) William Ryder: No, don't tell them anything. It might redirect history. (everyone sighs) Will add more soon..........